The Visitor
by Zanza Flux
Summary: What would happen if a stray dog got into the Studio? What would happen in a very grouchy and vengeful ink demon confronted it? Shenanigans!
1. Dumb Mutt

**A/N:** This is a silly little 'what if' story that popped into my head one day. This story has two different endings because I liked them both and couldn't choose between the two. Let me know which ending you like the most. I'd love to hear your opinions.

 **Disclaimer:** Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly. I only own my oc.

.

 **The Visitor**

.

This was his territory. Every creature in the studio knew to be afraid of him. Bendy took pride in keeping its denizens under control. Just watching the Butcher Gang scurry out of his way brought a perverse pleasure to his otherwise mundane existence.

Then there was the Angel. He made it his business to put her in her place whenever possible. It was bad enough that she kept making clones of Boris only to kill them in some misguided attempt to make herself perfect, but she kept destroying his Bendy cutouts out of spite! It's too bad she hadn't realized that she'll never be perfect. After all the equally terrible things she's done over the years, she'll always be rotten on the inside.

He made his patrol like he always did, going from floor to floor to drag anyone he came in contact with back to the ink where they belonged. Bendy made his way up from level to level, dragging his misshapen foot as he went. The shadows and inky veins that crawled against the walls often gave his presence away. If he caught anything unawares, it was obviously their fault. It's not like he was sneaking up on them.

Bendy decided to quietly walk through the level the Prophet called his own. It wasn't because he was scared of the ink covered man, but his constant begging to be freed of the ink grated his nerves. Plus the constant worship made him uncomfortable if he were being honest with himself. Best to avoid the man lest he kill him out of pure annoyance.

Bendy finally made his way up to the first floor. This was one of the few places in the Studio that was clear of ink, at least while the Machine was off. As he walked down the hallways, he often ran his human-like hand over his precious cutouts. They reminded him of what he used to be as well as his eyes when he needed to look out for intruders. Sure there were days where he got angry at Joey for basically turning him into a guard dog, but he accepted a long time ago that there was nothing he could do about it.

It took him a few minutes to make his way to the entrance/exit when he noticed something strange. The door was slightly open. Snow had blown in and covered the floor in a wet, slushy mess. Bendy hissed softly. He knew he didn't leave the door open. It must have been Sammy. Sometimes he would crack open the door to stare at the outside world. It was almost pathetic the way he would pine for what he lost, but never tried to leave.

The ink demon just shook his head as he reached over to close the door. At least the bad weather outside meant that no one tried to sneak in here. He would have known if someone got in thanks to his cutouts, plus the door wasn't opened far enough for a person to slip through. Just as he thought that, there was a strange sound coming from the hall behind him.

Bendy tilted his head as he tried to figure out where the sound came from. As he shuffled down the hall, he heard a crash from one of the open rooms. A can of bacon soup rolled across the floor. The ink demon growled. If someone snuck in here, he would make them regret it. He made sure to pull back on the shadows and the ink crawling on the walls so he could truly sneak up on the intruder. He relished the look of fear on their faces as he strangled the life out of them.

Bendy ducked through the doorway but stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. There were cans of bacon soup all over the floor. A few of them busted and spilled its contents. Standing in the middle of all that mess, was a dog. It was a big, grey and black mutt. Its fur was scraggly with mangy spots along its back and legs. The dog was too busy lapping up the contents of the soup cans to even notice the ink demon standing in the doorway.

Bendy was at a loss for what to do. It was a dog! Obviously, it was a stray. Maybe he could chase it out of the Studio and back onto the street. Shouldn't be too hard. He'd gotten pretty good at terrifying people. A mangy mutt can't be that difficult.

The ink demon walked all the way into the room and hissed loudly. The dog's head popped up and Bendy almost choked on his own hiss. The dog had large, dark brown eyes and the strangest ears he'd ever seen. One ear was pointing straight up while the other flopped down. When it tilted its head to the side, it gave the mutt a dopey look. He came closer, hoping to intimidate the animal with his size. The dog backed up with its tail tucked between its legs. It lowered its head and whined softly.

His plan seemed to be working. As he maneuvered around the room, the dog turned in a small circle to keep an eye on him. When the mutt had backed up toward the open doorway, the ink demon stomped his twisted foot. It sort of had the desired effect. The dog yelped and ran out of the room, only to run in the wrong direction! Instead of heading for the exit, it headed for the stairwell that lead to the lower levels. It ran so fast that the ink demon had no hope of catching it. Bendy shook his head. That's not how he thought it would go. Now he had to track it down.

He teleported from one floor to another. He didn't think the mutt could have gotten very far. Looks like he was wrong. The ink demon growled softly. He was beginning to loose his patience. When he found that mutt, he was going to throw its corpse out on the street. Bendy was startled when the PA system crackled to life.

 **"My lord!"** Oh great, it was Sammy. **"My lord! I have found the perfect sacrifice for you!"** More cans of bacon soup he bet. As Sammy continued to babble on, Bendy though he heard whining in the background.

 **"Shut up you mutt! My lord will come for you soon enough. Then he will reward me! He will set me free!"**

Bendy balled his gloved hand into a tight fist and punched the wall next to him. It left the aged wood a little cracked. Of course Sammy found the dog and automatically wanted to sacrifice it thinking it would please him! He sighed and opened an ink portal. His last thought before stepping through was that he was going to kill that man someday.

* * *

Sammy waited anxiously for his lord to grace him with his presence. Luck was truly on his side when he found this dog wandering around down here. It was pretty friendly too. At least up to the point where he tried to put a rope around its neck. The mutt put up quite a fight, but a few kicks to its side put it down for the count. After that it was easy to tie the paws together and muzzle it was a dirty white rag. Sammy dragged the large dog to the sacrificial alter then rushed to the side room to make his announcement. He made sure to keep it alive so his lord would have the pleasure of finishing it off himself.

Sammy grew quiet as he watched the shadows shift against the walls in the next room. His lord was coming! The ink covered man grew excited as a webbing of ink began to crawl across the walls and floor. Soon, a tall figure shuffled into view. The demon was very intimidating even if Sammy wasn't in the same room with him. He watched as his lord made his way over to the dog and stood over it. Sammy was practically vibrating with anticipation. This was one of the few times he got to see his lord at work. Maybe he'll strangle it or drown it in ink? Sammy wasn't sure but he knew it will be quite a show!

The ink demon stared down at the mutt. It was breathing heavy and looked back at him with wide, unfocused eyes. He wondered if Sammy had hit the dog. The thought of that bothered him but he wasn't sure why. He knelt down near the dog and ran his human hand across its shaggy, matted fur. The mutt whined and flinched when his hand passed over its side.

Great, just great! He couldn't throw it out on the street in this condition…could he? He groaned softly. Why was he even thinking about this! Damn it Sammy! The man is lucky he's not in the room right now or he'd wring his neck. He's making a demon feel sorry for a freakin' dog!

Bendy sighed and shook his head. He slipped his hands under the dog's body and picked it up. The mutt tried to wiggle free, but a low growl from the ink demon caused the dog to grow still. After taking one last glance at the door where he was sure Sammy was hiding, the ink demon shuffled out of the room and took the dog with him.

A few minutes went by before Sammy stepped out of his room. The ink covered man looked around the empty room, thoroughly confused. "What just happened?"

* * *

The ink demon made his way to the lower levels. As he walked down the dimly lit and ink covered hall, he noticed the way the dog's eyes kept darting around. Every little creak and moan caused its ears to swivel around. It whined and wiggled in his arms so he hissed and pressed its furry body against his chest. That's when Bendy noticed just how thin it was under all that smelly fur. He wasn't sure if it was normal to be able to feel bone like that. It didn't matter. Once the dog got a little rest, as Wally would say: "It was outta here!"

Bendy took the mutt to one of the few rooms down there that wasn't flooded with ink. It was quiet here and he often came to this room to rest. He laid the dog down in the corner of the room and debated on whether he should untie it or not. After a few moments, he reached down and undid the ropes binding the dog's legs. He touched the makeshift muzzle and the mutt flinched slightly. Bendy hissed sharply and the dog laid still as he took the dirty rag off.

The ink demon stood up and backed away slowly. He kept an eye on the dog just in case it tried to attack him or something. Instead, it just laid there and watched him as he walked away. The mutt lifted its head just enough to watch him as he sat down and pressed his back against the wall on the other side of the room.

Bendy didn't really need to sleep, but he like to just shut down every once and awhile. He'd let his mind wander to better days, before everything went to shit down here. It's one of the few times he felt at peace. Plus it gave him time to get off his twisted foot. It hurt like hell, especially when he tried to run on it.

He took one last look at the dog. The mutt was laying on its side and breathing steadily. He figured after a few hours the dog would be well enough that he could throw its furry butt out of his studio. With that thought in mind, Bendy let his head drop and the darkness swallow his consciousness.

.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **.**

Bendy began to stir and right away, he knew something was wrong. There was something warm and smelly pressed against his side and something heavy sitting in his lap. When he finally opened his ink covered eyes, the edges of his smile began to twitch!

Sometime during his rest, the mutt had gotten up and laid down next to him. Its big, dopey head was even laying in his lap! The mutt must have noticed him move because it looked up at him and its tail thumped against the wood floor.

He couldn't believe it! How dare this animal think he would allow it to get so close to him. In fact, he couldn't believe it was able to get so close without gaining his attention.

Bendy hissed and used his large gloved hand to push the dog away. He pushed so hard that it caused the dog to yelp and roll onto its back before it was able to get to its feet. The ink demon almost chuckled but caught himself. The dog looked truly silly with its paws waving in the air.

He stood up and loomed over the mangy mutt. It was time for it to go. He reached down to grab it by the scruff of its neck, but the dog hopped out of the way. Bendy scowled and tried again. The mutt dodged to the side this time. The dog's front end was low to the ground, but its hind end and tail was sticking straight up into the air. Its tongue lolled out of its muzzle and its tail was wagging furiously. 'What is it doing?' he thought as it looked at him wide eyed.

Bendy growled and tried to grab the dog one more time. Not only did it jump just out of reach, but it ran circles around him. He couldn't catch it! The mutt ran for the doorway. It stopped, barked at him, then ran out the room.

Bendy threw his hands in the air in frustration. If the stupid mutt wanted to die down here then FINE! It'll be amusing to watch one of the many creatures down here tear it apart! The ink demon grumbled and stomped out of the room.

The day went on and Bendy could see signs of where the dog had been. He would see inky paw prints and spilled cans of bacon soup on the floor. Some cans had teeth marks on them. The dog even punctured a few to get at their contents. Huh, he guessed the dumb mutt might be smarter than he looked.

As he walked the level above the Heavenly Toys lobby, he heard barking. Looking over the side, Bendy could see the mutt and Charlie standing across from one another. Charlie was brandishing a pipe wrench and yelling at the dog while said dog bounced from side to side and barked at him. The twisted toon charged at the mutt and tried to take a swing at it. The dog jumped out of the way, then ran circles around Charlie. The toon swung again but missed. He swung the pipe one more time but missed and lost his balance. The dog darted forward and clamped down on the wooden part of Charlie's plunger leg.

All Bendy could do was stand there and watch. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The dog tugged on Charlie's leg, causing him to loose his balance, and fall flat on his back. In the fall, the toon dropped his wrench as his arms flailed about. Bendy snorted softly. Charlie looked like a turtle that got flipped on its back. The dog circled the helpless toon then pounced on him. Bendy thought sure the mutt was tearing Charlie's throat out with the way the toon was struggling. It seemed that wasn't the case. What it was doing made the ink demon shudder.

The big dog had Charlie pinned to the floor and it was slobbering all over his face! The poor toon couldn't get up with the big ball of fur sitting on him. All he could do was yell and wave his arms around. 'Ugh, that's disgusting!' Bendy thought as he watched the dog get off Charlie and run towards the toy shop. The toon managed to sit up and was wiping drool off of his face. Bendy vowed then and there that he wouldn't let that smelly mutt anywhere near his face.

Just as he was about to walk away, Bendy heard more barking. The dog ran back towards Charlie and it had a line of searchers following behind it! The mutt ran passed Charlie and a few seconds later, the toon got ran over by a bunch of searchers. There were arms flailing everywhere. It reminded him of an old comedy skit. Bendy decided he had enough and walked away.

He used his portals to jump from level to level. Any inhabitant of the studio that saw him coming, quickly got out of the way. The day almost felt like any other save for the occasional bark from that annoying mutt. He was surprised the dumb dog didn't get itself killed yet. As he walked out of one of the flooded break rooms, he noticed paw prints leading off to the side. He let his curiosity get the better of him and he followed the trail.

Bendy could hear whimpering and the shuffling of feet just up ahead. Sounds like the dog's luck finally ran out! He walked the hall as quietly as he could until he came apon a strange sight. It would seem the mutt had found a bulk searcher. Those large searchers were the least aggressive of all the creatures down here, but that didn't mean they weren't dangerous. They just preferred to be left alone.

The mutt walked cautiously up to the bulk searcher. Its tail was tucked between its legs and it would jump at the slightest move the searcher made. Their size was quite intimidating so Bendy could understand why the dog was so skittish around it. The bulk searcher just stood there and bobbed up and down as the dog came closer to sniff it.

Whining softly, the dog sat down near the large ink creature and tilted its head. It almost looked confused. The bulk searcher moaned and suddenly reached out for the it. Bendy thought for sure that the stupid mutt would stand there and let itself get crushed! But, that's not what happened...

The bulk searcher reached out with its large hand and actually patted the dog on the head. It was very rough and it almost knocked the dog off its feet, but it was definitely a pat on the head. The dog's head and back was covered in ink when the searcher pulled its hand away. It was kinda funny to watch the mutt yip and shake the ink off. Droplets of ink went flying everywhere! The large searcher bobbed up and down before it melted into a puddle of ink. The dog cautiously sniffed at the spot, then huffed, and walked off to explore another area.

Bendy had never seen that before. He supposed the soul that made up that bulk searcher must have had a dog in another life. Seeing a real dog in front of it probably jogged its memory. It did something it would have done if it were still human. Not that any of this mattered. The souls were still trapped down here, with him.

Within a few hours, Bendy found himself shuffling back to his quiet room. He hadn't seen the dog again after the Bulk Searcher incident. Maybe it finally got itself killed. His perpetual smile twitched on the edges. Somehow he doubted that. Bendy didn't care, he just wanted to rest. He sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. His last thought before his consciousness began to slip was 'How did I get myself into this mess?'

.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **.**

Bendy opened his ink covered eyes to find that damned dog curled up next to him, again! He didn't know how it was able to sneak up on him like that but he didn't like it.

The ink demon growled and tried to grab the mutt, but it scurried away from him. The dog watched him as he got to his feet then ran out of the room. Great! Another day with that mangy mutt running around the Studio. Perfect.

He was in a pretty foul mood at this point and every creature in the Studio knew it. Bendy didn't even give them a warning as he caught them and dragged their souls back to the ink.

He really wasn't in the mood to play games right now. It didn't help that he was being followed. He could see the dog standing a few yards away from him. It was keeping a healthy distance from him, but it was still trailing him. Even when he teleported a few floors down, the dog found him, somehow. Frankly, it was getting on his nerves. Every time he saw its dopey face, he'd hiss at it, and it would run away. A few moments later, it would come back.

For the life of him, Bendy couldn't understand why it was doing that. It's not like he was nice to it or anything. In fact, he wanted to drown the stupid mutt in ink for all the trouble it was putting him through.

This went on for a few days. The dog learned quickly that he didn't like it laying next to him. Bendy often found the mutt laying in the corner on the opposite side of the room. When he got up, the dog got up. It trotted out of the room and waited a few feet away for him to make his patrols. Bendy wasn't sure why he did it, but he took to leaving open cans of soup on the floor for the mutt. His reasoning was that it kept the dog from making a mess. It's not like he was trying to keep it fed. Certainly not!

One day Bendy spied an Edger clone wandering the halls. The spider toon was making his way from one end of the hall to another when it did something strange. His teeth clacked furiously, he stood on one foot, and was waving his hands in the air. It looked like some kind of weird dance. Edger had a scowl on his face and moaned as he was trying to scrape his foot across the floor. Bendy was confused as to what was going on until he heard a soft whine coming from behind him. The mutt had its head resting on its paws and was staring at the spider toon. Then the smell hit him. Oh. Looks like Edger stepped in a little present the dog left in the hallway. Bendy almost laughed at the absurdity of it all until he realized that HE would have to watch where he stepped from now on. Stupid dog!

Bendy had called it a day and noticed the dog was already in his quiet room. It was curled up in the corner with a Boris plush doll tucked in the mutt's paws. It must have snagged it from the workshop.

The ink demon scoffed. Of course the mutt would grab that doll. His dolls were all over the place, but the dumb dog chose the wolf! At least it didn't bring an Alice doll here. Seems not even a dog wanted one of those things. That thought made him smile. He just knew that would piss the angel off.

.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **.**

The next day started off like any other. Bendy was getting used to his shadow trying to follow him throughout the Studio. If the dog couldn't keep up with him, it often found its fun someplace else. Either it was being chased by the Butcher Gang, the searchers, or just rolling around in a pile of plush toys. Either way, he'd always hear its annoying bark echoing throughout the hall.

As the day went on and Bendy made his rounds, something seemed off. He hadn't seen the mutt for awhile now. It's not like he was worried or anything. The dog was probably getting into trouble somewhere. Yeah, that's it! Still he couldn't help but look over his shoulder from time to time or tried to listen out for a bark as he moved from one level to another.

Bendy decided to head to level 9. Maybe pestering the angel would lighten his mood. Hearing the fear in her voice always made him smile. He stepped through his ink portal and shuffled down the walkway. He noticed inky dog prints leading to Alice's area. The mutt must have explored this area recently.

As he got closer to the angel's safe haven, he noticed the door was open just a bit. The door was cracked open just enough to let the dog through as shown by the paw prints disappearing through the gap.

The ink demon frowned. The dog went into the angel's lair. She's probably skinning the stupid mutt alive at this moment. He shrugged his shoulders. It's not like he cared…but he was curious to see what she did with the dog. 'Probably turned it into a smelly fur coat or something.' he mused. That thought made him feel uncomfortable for reasons he couldn't explain.

Bendy put his hands in the gap and used his strength to push the door open wide enough for him to walk through. It's been awhile since he'd been in this area. Looks like the angel's been busy. Boris clones were strapped to tables all over the place. She even managed to get her hands on a few of the Butcher Gang clones as well. He walked carefully over wooden planks that were suspended over pools of ink. He could see her dolls, of all sizes, floating in the murky liquid. Bendy couldn't understand why she would want to surround herself with such grotesque displays like this.

He could hear voices up ahead. It sounded like the crazy angel was talking to herself again. He moved quietly through the flooded area and made his way to the part of the room that she kept most of her posters and toys on shelves. She usually hid in a room behind a thick piece of glass. She was confident that he couldn't reach her and often taunted him if he made it this far. One day he would prove her wrong.

So far the angel hadn't noticed he was in her area. Bendy would have heard her voice screeching through the speakers if she had. She must be really distracted. Ah well, that was good for him. This made sneaking up on her a lot easier. His smile grew a little wider. This should be fun.

Bendy peaked around the corner and was taken aback by what he saw. Alice was out of her safe room. She was sitting on the floor…with the dog! Alice was petting it gently and talking to it.

"It's been a long time since we've seen a real dog. Isn't that right, Susie?" A high pitched giggle filled the room as another voice answered the first.

 **"Yeah! I used to have a dog when I was a little girl."** Bendy watched as the dog tilted its head to the side. Probably confused at the two different voiced coming from the same person.

Bendy had never seen the angel so… gentle before. Even her tone of voice was different. It was soft and playful. Completely different from the shrieking harpy that always yelled about making herself perfect. This was a side he didn't know she had.

The mutt must have picked up how odd she was because it leaned in close to her. It tried to press its nose against the ruined side of her face. Alice gasped and pushed the dog away while covering her face with her other hand **. "No! Stop! Don't do that!".**

The dog ignored her as it pushed her hand away and pressed his nose against her cheek. Bendy watched as Alice froze when the dog sniffed at her cheek. Alice said in a small voice, "Please…don't…" Maybe she thought the mutt might hurt her or something. Bendy couldn't be sure, but the dog did something that neither of them expected.

The dog whined softly and began licking Alice's cheek. It wasn't a full on slobber like it did to Charlie a few days ago. This was more gentle. It even licked her just under her empty eye socket. The angel's shoulders began shake and anything she tried to say came out broken. Bendy could hear Alice start to sob as she wrapped her arms around the mutt's thick neck. She hugged it and cried into its smelly fur.

Bendy stood quietly and watch as the dog and angel sat like that for a few minutes. It took Alice awhile to pull herself together. She chuckled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I-I guess I needed that, huh?" the dog just sat there and wagged its tail. "Y'know, you shouldn't be here. This Studio will kill you…" she reached out and scratched the dog behind its floppy ear. "or the ink demon will. Maybe you should come with me where it's safe."

Her last statement angered him. The stupid mutt was doing just fine! It didn't need her protection.

Alice gasped as the shadows and ink crawled against the walls. She got to her feet as Bendy stomped into the room. He reached for her as she ran for her safe room and shut the door behind her. The dog tried to follow but it wasn't fast enough. The door slammed in its face, leaving the dog confused and scratching at the door.

Bendy watched as Alice paced back and forth. She looked like she wanted to open the door for the dog, but her fear of him was stronger.

"Go away you monster! Leave me alone…" Her eyes grew wider as Bendy walked up behind the dog. She probably thought he was going to hurt it. He relished the look of absolute horror on her face. She banged on the glass and yelled for him to get away from the dog. Like he would ever listen to her.

After a few tense moments and him playing with her expectations, Bendy turned and walked out the room. Before he stepped through the doorway, he hissed sharply. The dog stopped scratching at the door and followed the ink demon out.

Bendy could hear Alice calling out to the dog, telling it to stay, and not follow the monster! The dog looked back a few times but continued to follow him until they were out of the angel's area. Bendy stood in the middle of the walkway and waited for the dog to catch up. Alice closed the metal door as soon as the mutt passed through.

The ink demon watched as the dog walked up to him cautiously. He reached down slowly and patted the dog on the head. The mutt looked up at him and wagged its tail. That was the most fun Bendy had in months and it was all thanks to this dumb dog. Bendy chuckled and headed for the stairs with the dog trotting behind him.


	2. Ending A

**A/N:** This is ending A.

 **Disclaimer:** Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly. I only own my oc.

.

 **The Visitor: Ending A**

.

The next day everything seemed to return to normal. Well, relatively speaking. If the dog wasn't being chased by searchers, it was chasing poor Charlie through the halls. Even the bulk searchers seemed to tolerate the dog's presence.

The mutt started bringing him the stuffed Boris toy. Bendy wasn't sure why. He certainly didn't want it! The toy was all wet and icky from the dog slobbering all over it. He'd hiss at the dog and tried to push it away, but the dog was persistent. Bendy was standing there, holding the wet toy in the tips of his fingers, and had a disgusted scowl on his face. So he did what anyone in his situation would do: he tossed the toy across the room. The ink demon wasn't expecting the mutt to run after it and bring it back!

It only took Bendy a minute to realize that it was a game for the silly dog. He would toss the toy here and there and the dog would always bring it back. Sometimes, it wouldn't let go! The game would dissolve into some sort of 'tug-o-war' with Bendy holding one end of the toy up in the air and the dog hanging off the other end by his teeth. The mutt's paws wasn't even touching the floor but it still managed to hold on. Bendy was impressed.

Some days the dog would act like his shadow and other days it would run off to make its own fun. Bendy would leave an open can of soup for the mutt so he wouldn't nearly trip on cans the stupid dog knocked off the shelves. The ink demon didn't mind doing these things because it broke up the monotony of his patrols and at the end of the day, he always found the dog resting in the corner of his quiet room, curled around his Boris plushy. It was oddly comforting that something down here didn't mind being around him. Sammy didn't count!

On one of his patrols, Bendy found a strip of white cloth in one of the break rooms. It only had a few drops of ink on it, but other than that, it was somewhat clean. He felt he could make use of it, so he took it with him.

Later on that day, Bendy found the dog in the quiet room, chewing on his Boris plushy. The toy would squeak causing the dog to wag its tail like crazy. The ink demon sighed and smiled softly. 'Silly dog.'

Bendy knelt down close to the dog. It looked up at him and tilted its head. Bendy held out his hand slowly to show the dog the white cloth he found. He watched as the mutt sniffed at it before looked up at him. The ink demon reached around the dog's neck with the cloth and began to tie it into a bow tie. It was a little lopsided and it drooped a bit, but Bendy was satisfied with it. The dog barked and pressed its wet nose into the palm of his gloved hand. Bendy chuckled. Well, if the mutt was going to be sticking around, it might as well look the part. Everything looks good with a bow tie after all.

.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **.**

The next day, Bendy played a little tug-o-war with the dog before starting his patrol around the studio. He teleported a few levels down and stalked an unaware Barley. The toon sat on a wooden crate. He swung his short legs as the rope tied to the back of his head slackened enough to let his head sit in his lap. He looked like a bored child.

Bendy snuck up behind him. He was ready to grab Barley and drag him back to the ink when a sudden sound broke his concentration. It was a loud crash that came from a few levels above him.

Barley turned and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the ink demon standing behind him. He fell of the crate and scrambled to his feet. The toon ran off but Bendy wasn't paying attention. Something else made him freeze. Amidst the sounds of wooden beams falling was a heart wrenching yowl. The dog! What kind of trouble did it get into this time?

Bendy closed his eyes and concentrated. He connected with his cutouts and let his vision jump from one to another in the hopes that he could pinpoint where the crash came from. Soon he found it but he didn't like what he saw.

There were wooden beams and planks that collapsed in the corner of the hall. He could see the dog pinned against the wall as a group of searchers closed in on it. From the way the mutt was pacing in the small confined space, it must have been panicking.

Bendy didn't waste anytime opening a portal to reach the dog before the searchers did. As soon as he stepped through the portal, his ears were assaulted with the sounds of barking, whining, and moans. The ink creatures tried to reach through the gaps in the wood to grab the dog, but the mutt was pressed against the wall and snapped at anything that came too close.

Bendy raised his hand and the shadows began to shift. The ink crawled across the walls and floors. By the time the searchers noticed him, it was too late. The inky veins connected with their body and they began to spasm. The searchers manage a weak moan before their bodies exploded and got absorbed into Bendy's inky web.

The ink demon looked around to make sure he got them all then he checked on the dog. It didn't look hurt, just really scared. The mutt was pressed against the wall and staring at Bendy with wide eyes. Even from were he stood, he could see the dog shaking like a leaf.

Bendy grabbed some of the beams and carefully cleared them away. He didn't want anything falling on the poor dog. By the time he was done, there was enough room for the dog to squeeze through the gap. It took a minute for the dog to poke its head through before it crawled out of the debris.

The mutt shook off some dust from its fur and trotted over to his side. It stood close enough to Bendy's leg that he could feel its body shaking. It kept looking around as though it was waiting for something to jump out at it. The dog even stuck close to him as he moved around the studio. Bendy guessed that its little brush with death really spooked it.

The dog followed him back to the quiet room where he had it lay down in the corner. Bendy even made sure it had its Boris plush nearby. He shouldn't have been surprised when the mutt came up to him when he sat down on the floor. It whimpered softly and lowered its head. It seemed to be waiting for the ink demon to growl at it or push it away. Bendy did neither.

He reached out and pet the dog gently. It whined and curled up next to him. Bendy ran his hand against the dog's side and could still feel it shake from time to time.

Something was bothering him. The dumb mutt almost got itself killed! The studio was falling apart and if the searchers got their inky hands on it, the dog would have been killed. Alice's words reverberated in his mind, **"Y'know, you shouldn't be here. This Studio will kill you or the ink demon will."** He looked down at the shivering ball of fur and frowned.

Bendy hated to admit it, but the angel might be right. He gave up on trying to kill the mutt days ago, but that didn't mean that any number of things down here, wouldn't end up killing it. He couldn't be there all the time to look after it. One of these days, its luck was going to run out. Admitting that fact made the ink demon grimace. Looks like he had no choice, the dog had to go.

He felt a warm weight in his lap. The dog laid its head in his lap and was giving him a dopey look. Actually, it looked more sad than dopey but maybe that was just his imagination. It's not like the mutt knew what he was thinking or anything. Bendy sighed and just this once, he didn't mind it being so close. He even scratched the dog behind its floppy ear. This was the least he could do since it would be back on the streets by tomorrow.

.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **.**

Bendy opened one last can of bacon soup. This was probably for the best. He wasn't sure how old this stuff really was and it might not be good for the mutt's health in the long run. Still, the dog lapped it up and looked up at him as it licked the soup off its muzzle. Bendy chuckled. At least it had the good sense to keep its face clean, unlike the rest of its body.

Bendy picked up the Boris plush and played a few rounds of fetch with the silly mutt. He wanted to make sure he had the dog's full attention. The ink demon squeezed the toy to make it squeak and walked out of the room. The dog followed close behind, panting, and wagging its tail furiously.

The two walked up from one level to another until they made it to the first floor. Bendy noticed the way the dog seemed to slow down a bit and looked around. It hadn't been up here since the first time they met. Bendy thought about all the times he wanted to either kill the dog or toss it out of the Studio. If the mutt wasn't so fast, he would have done one or the other. Bendy chuckled softly. The dog was pretty damn lucky in that respect.

The dog lightly bumped his leg. Bendy looked down to see the mutt trying to snatch the Boris plush out of his hand. He lifted it just out of reach and watched as the dog tried to jump for it. Such a silly creature…but not as bad as he originally thought. Though, if you asked Bendy if he liked the mutt, he would vehemently deny it before breaking your neck.

Bendy shuffled his way to the exit/entrance. He reached for the door and opened it. A blast of cold air hit them both and caused the dog to step back. There wasn't as much snow out there like it was a few days ago. The mutt would be fine. It lived on the street all this time, it could do it again. The dog looked up at him and whimpered softly. The corners of Bendy's smile twitched just a bit. It wasn't going to make it easy on him, huh.

He sighed and held the toy up. Bendy squeezed it a few times to make it squeak. The dog's eyes grew wide and its tail wagged quickly. Bendy waved the plush toy in the mutt's face and he could see it getting excited. It jumped from side to side and barked at him. Bendy tossed the toy out the door and the dog ran after it!

The ink demon watched as the mutt grabbed the toy and shook it in its mouth. He closed the door while the dog was distracted. He had hoped the dog would just wander off when it saw that the door was closed. No such luck it seems.

Bendy could hear the dog on the other side of the door. It whine, barked, and scratched as it begged to be let back in. He bowed his head and just stood there. Bendy had already made up his mind. He wasn't letting that mutt back into the Studio.

Bendy could feel himself getting frustrated. Didn't the dumb mutt get it? He didn't want it around anymore! It was nothing but a pain in his butt ever since it stepped foot in here. He couldn't look after it or worry that one day it would do something stupid to get itself killed! 'Just go away!' he thought as it continued to whimper at the door.

Bendy's gloved hand balled into a shaky fist. He'd been staring at the door for almost fifteen minutes. He should have walked away, but he didn't, and he didn't know why! Bendy lifted his hand and began to reach for the doorknob when he heard something.

A truck pulled up close to the studio. He could hear the screech they sometimes made when they came to a stop. A door opened and slammed shut. Footsteps could be heard making their way to the front door. The dog grew quiet then started to bark at whoever was there.

"Easy there, big fella. I ain't gonna hurt cha." The voice sounded soft and gentle even if it was a little muffled through the door. The dog stopped barking. Bendy could hear its tail thumping against the door.

"That's a good dog." There was a pause and the person walked closer to the door. "Aww, too cold for a pup like you ta be out here all by your lonesome. Hmm, no collar, but a cute little bow tie…" Bendy placed his hands against the door and leaned against it to he could hear the person better. The dog whined and scratched at the door again. The mutt knew he was still standing there.

"Hey there pup, ya don't wanna go in there. The place is fallen apart." There was another pause. "Tell ya what, come with me. We'll find ya a nice warm place to sleep and get some food in ya belly. Maybe find ya a nice family ta take ya in." The dog whimpered softly and sniffed at the door. Bendy really hoped the person could drag the silly mutt away.

"Hmm, what's this?" There was a loud squeak and the dog began to bark. Its tail thumped against the door quickly. "So, this yours?" Bendy heard another squeak and bark from the dog. "C'mon fella, c'mon!" the dog sniffed at the door one last time before it trotted away, Bendy guessed, following the owner of the voice.

A few moment later, he heard doors opening and shutting, and an engine starting up. Soon the sound of the engine faded into the distance. Bendy stood back and let his arms fall to his side. Well, it was over. The dumb mutt was gone. Good riddance!

He turned and shuffled back down the hall. He shook his head. 'It's a good thing I didn't name the damn thing…' Bendy thought as he stopped at a blank wall. He waved his gloved hand and ink crawled along the wall to create a portal. His last thought before stepping through, 'I would have never let it go.' And with that, he was gone.

The only evidence the dog was ever there was the inky paw prints it left on the floors. That and the memories that made a grouchy ink demon smile.


	3. Ending B

**A/N:** This is ending B. It starts out the same as ending A, but the differences start after the first 'OoOoOoOoO'.

 **Disclaimer:** Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly. I only own my oc.

.

 **The Visitor: Ending B**

.

The next day everything seemed to return to normal. Well, relatively speaking. If the dog wasn't being chased by searchers, it was chasing poor Charlie through the halls. Even the bulk searchers seemed to tolerate the dog's presence.

The mutt started to bring him the stuffed Boris toy. Bendy wasn't sure why. He certainly didn't want it. It was all wet and icky from the dog slobbering all over it. He'd hiss at the dog and tried to push it away, but the dog was persistent. Bendy was standing there, holding the wet toy in the tips of his fingers, and had a disgusted scowl on his face. So he did what anyone in his situation would do: he tossed the toy across the room. The ink demon wasn't expecting the mutt to run after it and bring it back!

It only took Bendy a minute to realize that it was a game for the silly dog. He would toss the toy here and there and the dog would always bring it back. Sometimes, it wouldn't let go! The game would dissolve into some sort of 'tug-o-war' with Bendy holding one end of the toy up in the air and the dog hanging off the other end by its teeth. The mutt's paws wasn't even touching the ground but it still managed to hold on. Bendy was impressed.

Some days the dog would act as his shadow and other days it would run off to make its own fun. Bendy would leave an open can of soup for the mutt so he wouldn't nearly trip on cans the stupid dog knocked off the shelves. The ink demon didn't mind doing these things because it broke up the monotony of his patrols and at the end of the day, he always found the dog resting in the corner of his quiet room, curled around his Boris plushy. It was oddly comforting that something down here didn't mind being around him.

On one of his patrols, Bendy found a strip of white cloth in one of the break rooms. It only had a few drops of ink on it, but other than that, it was somewhat clean. He felt he could make use of it, so he took it with him.

Later on that day, Bendy found the dog in the quiet room, chewing on his Boris plushy. The toy would squeak causing the dog to wag its tail like crazy. The ink demon sighed and smiled softly. _'Silly dog._ '

Bendy knelt down close to the dog. It looked up at him and tilted its head. Bendy held out his hand slowly to show the dog the white cloth he found. He watched as the mutt sniffed at it before looked up at him. The ink demon reached around the dog's neck with the cloth and began to tie it into a bow tie. It was a little lopsided and it drooped a bit, but Bendy was satisfied with it. The dog barked and pressed its wet nose into the palm of his gloved hand. Bendy chuckled. Well, if the mutt was going to be sticking around, it might as well look the part. Everything looks good with a bow tie after all.

.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **.**

The next day, Bendy played a little tug-o-war with the dog before starting his patrol around the studio. He teleported a few levels down and stalked an unaware Barley. The toon sat on a wooden crate. He swung his short legs as the rope tied to the back of his head slackened enough to let his head sit in his lap. He looked like a bored child.

Bendy snuck up behind him. He was ready to grab Barley and drag him back to the ink when a sudden sound broke his concentration. It was a loud crash that came a few levels above him.

Barley turned and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the ink demon standing behind him. He fell of the crate and scrambled to his feet. The toon ran off but Bendy wasn't paying attention. Something else made him freeze. Amidst the sounds of wooden beams falling was a heart wrenching yowl. The dog! What kind of trouble did it get into this time?

Bendy closed his eyes and concentrated. He connected with his cutouts and let his vision jump from one to another in the hopes that he could pinpoint where the crash was. Soon he found it but he didn't like what he saw.

It looked like part of the ceiling collapsed in one of the hallways. Wooden beams and planks were strewn all over the floor. Amidst all the debris, Bendy could see the tip of the dog's tail trapped between two planks.

The ink demon wasted no time in teleporting to the spot. When he stepped through the portal, the sound of whimpering hit his ears. Bendy's inky heart twisted as he made his way over to the dog. There was metal and wood pieces all over the floor, so he had to be careful not to slip on anything. The closer he got, the more he could tell the mutt was hurt. Its whines seemed to be getting weaker and it barely moved.

Bendy lifted and tossed beams and planks off to the side. It took him a few minutes but he was finally able to reach the dog. It looked bad, really bad. The mutt was laying on its side, barely breathing. He could see blood on its matted fur. There were cuts and splinters of wood poking out of its exposed skin. Bendy reached out and ran his hand across its side. The bones didn't feel right, like they were misshapen or broken in certain spots. The dog cried out weakly and barely had enough energy to flinch.

The ink demon let loose a shaky sigh as he carefully lifted the dog's body into his arms. He hated the way its legs just dangled in the air, like a puppet with its strings cut. Its breathing was short and gurgled slightly. For the first time in his existence, Bendy didn't know what to do. He wasn't a healer. He was a demon of ink. He didn't have the ability to save a life.

The dog was in so much pain. Its body shook in his arms. He didn't want to jostle it anymore than he had to, so he opened an ink portal. Bendy hoped that the short trip through the darkness wouldn't frighten the mutt too much, but it was the only way to get it to his quiet room quickly. He stepped through. Within moments he was standing in said room.

Bendy shuffled across the room and held onto the dog as he sat down on the floor. All he could do was hold the dog in his arms. Bendy couldn't believe this was happening. Alice's words reverberated in his mind. " **Y'know, you shouldn't be here. This Studio will kill you or the ink demon will.** "

Bendy shook his head. He didn't want this. Sure he wanted to either toss the damn dog out on the street or drown it in ink, but he stopped feeling that way awhile ago. Just watching the silly dog roll around in a pile of Bendy dolls or gnaw on Charlie's plunger leg, brought a smile to his face. It was so smelly and dopey looking…and yet it didn't mind being around him. Even when he growled and pushed the dog away, it always came back. And now he was going to loose it because the Studio was falling apart!

Bendy hunched over, curling around the dog's body as he tried to hug it without causing it more pain. He had killed many people in this studio in his bid for revenge. He didn't feel sorry for any of that. They all had it coming. But this dog, it didn't do anything wrong. The only mistake it made was wandering into this place for shelter. It survived searchers, the Butcher Gang, and even Alice, but a few pieces of wood is killing it!

Bendy was startled when something wet and warm pressed against his cheek. The dog had just enough strength to lift its head and lick his cheek. Bendy groaned and hugged the dog close to his chest. His ink ran down his face and dripped onto the dog's scraggly fur.

Bendy rocked as he held it. He held it long after its body stopped shaking and its whines grew quiet. He held it as the light in its dark brown eyes faded and it took its last breath. He held it long after its body went limp and cold. He felt so…helpless.

Bendy sat there for a long time running his hand through the dog's fur. He didn't know what to do. It didn't feel right to just throw the body out the door. He couldn't go out there and bury it. This dog had become as much apart of the Studio as everything else down here. Then an idea came to his tired mind. 'The ink fountain in the Heavenly Toys lobby. That'll be perfect!'.

Bendy got to his feet and opened an ink portal on the wall close to him. He walked through and came out in the hall that lead to the lobby. He shuffled down the walkway until he was standing in front of the fountain. This was the perfect spot to lay the dog to rest. Not only was there are giant image of himself here, but a large Boris doll leaned against the fountain.

He leaned over the fountain and placed the dog's body in the dark liquid. He knelt there and watched as the dog sunk into the inky fluid. No one would bother it here. Bendy took some comfort in the fact that the mutt will always be apart of the Studio.

.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **.**

The Studio seemed too quiet now. Sure there was still the clanking of various machines throughout the place, the moans and screeches of ink creatures, and the sloshing of ink on the floors. Still, without the dog around, it's just... quiet. Bendy never thought he would miss the annoying bark that echoed through the halls or the dopey expression on its face. He still couldn't get the image of Alice crying into the mutt's fur out of his head.

The death of the dog didn't stop him from patrolling the ink covered hallways. The days just seemed to drag on. The hunts took longer and his mood was a little sour. By the end of it all, he just wanted to rest in his quiet room. The dog's Boris toy sat in the corner where it left it. Bendy didn't have the heart to move it so he left it alone.

Bendy sighed and sat on the floor. He looked towards the empty corner and growled softly. Maybe he would have been better off if he had thrown the dog out or killed it like he wanted to in the beginning. Maybe he should have let Alice keep the dog in her little safe haven. It might have lived although she would have kept it a prisoner. He didn't like that. None of this mattered. No amount of 'maybes' would give the mutt its life back.

He groaned and ran his hand down his face. There was no point in thinking about all of this. Bendy was tired and he just wanted to rest. After taking one last look at the plush toy in the corner, he let his head fall forward and darkness swallow his consciousness.

* * *

 ***squeak, squeak***

Bendy's smile twitched.

 ***squeak, squeak, squeak***

The ink demon grumbled. Something was disturbing his rest.

 ***squeak, squeak***

That's it! Whoever it was, he was going to tear them apart. Slowly the darkness surrounding his consciousness began to clear. He growled and could hear someone scrambling away from him. He finally opened his eyes and was ready to grab whoever dared to intrude in his quiet room. His hand froze in mid grab when he saw…the dog!

At least he thought it was the dog. Its fur was completely covered in ink that dripped and pooled onto the floor. The Boris doll was laying at its feet. The dog whined softly and came a little closer. Its eyes were no longer dark brown but a milky white. When it panted, its teeth were very sharp and its tongue very very pale. Around the dog's neck…a white bow tie. The same one he tied himself.

Bendy didn't know if he was dreaming or not. He held out his hand and the dog pressed its wet nose in his palm. It sat down next to him and put its head in his lap. The dog's tail flopped on the ground, splashing ink with each thump. With one ear sticking straight up and the other flopped over, the mutt gave him that dopey look! It really was the dog. The ink allowed it to come back to him!

He chuckled. He couldn't believe he was so happy to see that silly face again. Bendy ran his hand down its back. The fur felt soft and a little damp at the same time. It's still a little thin, but the bones didn't feel broken and out of place like before.

Bendy wasn't sure how or even why the ink brought the mutt back, but he was glad it did. It looked like he was right though. This dog really was apart of the Studio. He supposed it was time to give it a name since it was sticking around. He looked down at the dog with a soft smile on his face and said, " **Ink Spot** ".

The mutt lifted its head and tilted it to the side. It had never heard him speak out loud before. Bendy knew his voice sounded a little strange. He pressed a finger against the dog's big, wet nose and said it again. " **Ink Spot** ".

The dog blinked and before Bendy knew it, he was laying flat on his back with a big ball of inky fur sitting on his chest. The ink demon knew what was coming next and he dreaded it. The dog slobbered all over his face! It was warm, wet, and frankly disgusting. He tried to push it away but the dog was determined to get drool all over his face.

Bendy had enough! He hissed loudly and the dog jumped off him. As he sat up and wiped the slobber off of his face, Ink Spot was standing near the doorway, and barked at him. It ran around in circles as though it was chasing its tail, then it ran out the room.

Bendy finally got to his feet and shook his head. The dumb mutt was back and soon everyone in the studio would know about it. He chuckled. Life around here just got a little more interesting.


End file.
